Want
by Phobiakat
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto. When Naruto finds out he admits to liking him back. But will the romance last? Or come to a tragic end. -reupload- Yaoi! don't like, don't read. HIATUS! UNDER REVISION.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters‼**

**I sit next to Sasuke, as I always do. After he returned to Konoha we've been really good friends. Though we still like to pick on each other. But sadly we don't go on too many missions anymore. Granny decided to have anyone 18 and under attend school. I honestly don't get it. I'm smart enough already! Our seats are at the edge of the room by the window. We chose these seats because one, I don't always pay attention, and two; Sasuke-teme gets bored easily. I turn my attention to the front cause I can hear Iruka-sensei coming down the hall. About 30 seconds later the door opens.**

**"Class, I have an assignment for you all today." Iruka-sensei announces to the class.**

**"I wonder what whack project he wants us to do this time." Sasuke mutters as he scratches at the wood of his pencil. I elbow him.**

**"Iruka-sensei's ideas are not whack teme." I feel myself start to scowl at him.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot. They're creative." Sasuke widens his eyes when he says the word creative.**

**"Whatever." I smile and start to absent mindedly doodle on the desk as I listen to what's being said; or part way listen.**

**"For the rest of the year, we are going to be making," he bends down and picks something up from behind his desk. "Video diaries!"**

**"Oh God." I kick Sasuke under the desk and fight to keep from laughing. I can't believe that Iruka actually went there. Lord Sasuke's never going to let this one go. My older brother figure is making class create video diaries. Hopefully baka-teme won't put his 2 cents in anymore.**

**"I want everyone to vent all of your feelings into these tapes. If you don't want it to be seen, all you have to do is put a red stamp on the front of it." Sasuke rolls his head over to the side to look at me with an eyebrow raised, I pretend not to notice and keep looking away.**

**"If they're not going to be seen, then why are we making them?" Bushy Brows asks. I was wandering the same thing. We always did seem to think alike… oh, I just got a shiver, not a pleasant thought. Think of something else quick! Ramen, Fuzz Butt, Teme, Ramen, Ramen, Sakura?, and Teme. Much better.**

**"Because, Lee on the last day of school we are going to bury them out in the training field. In 5 years we are going to dig them up and watch them all together. To reflect on what we were like, and how we've changed." Iruka-sensei has truly out done himself this time.**

**"Then what's the red stamp for?" I blurt out without thinking, Sasuke says that's something I need to work on; and it is, not that I would tell him that.**

**"So that the tapes are not watched before they are buried."**

**"Oh! Ok I get it now. So if like you something uber secret on there, like planning a surprise party, no one will know until after." My scar nose sensei nods at me before speeking again.**

**"I will post who your partner is outside on the bulletin."**

**"What do you mean partner?" Gaara says in a soft monotone voice. I hope Gaara doesn't get anyone too bad. He may be better now, but he does slip sometimes.**

**"I don't have enough cameras, so you'll have to have a partner." He blinks, then nods after what looks like debating in his head.**

**PARTNER LIST  
>Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga<br>Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki  
>Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka<br>Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi  
>Shino Aburame, Rock Lee<br>Neji Hyuuga, Tenten  
>Gaara S., Jubie<br>Temari S., Kankuro S.**

**. . .**

I head to Sauske's house to start my first video. He wanted to keep hold of the camera. He said something like I was dangerous with technology. Whatever. I'm not that bad… all the time.

I approach his flat, which is one floor above mine. As I pass by the window of his living room. I see him making his first video. The camera is hooked up to his TV; so I can see what he's doing. Nothing new really. He looks kinda bored, but also switching from uncomfortable to annoyed to confused. Interesting.

I go to the door and knock and wait for a few moments.

"Hey." Sasuke opens the door. He must have known it was me. 'Cause normally for anyone else, he's all like 'what', when he answers the phone or door.

"Hiya!" I say when he lets me in. "I'm here to make my first video." I bounce my way through the entranceway and past Sasu-teme.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much." He drawled as we walk into his living room and I sit down on the couch. I watch myself in the video camera; it's no longer recording, but is still showing on the TV. Sasuke went into his overly large Kitchen, leaving me alone in the main room.

Hehehe.

"Naruto quit making faces into the camera." I hear him yell from the other room.

"Kill joy."

Sasuke walks back into the room. He throws me a 7up, and sits down on the couch beside me.

"I wouldn't have to be a kill joy if you'd just behave." He scolds, gosh who is he, my mother. As soon as the thought hit me, I imagined Sasuke in a pink flower apron. I suppress a fit of giggles and he looks at ne weirdly from the corners of his eyes.

"I'd probably behave more if you weren't such a kill joy." I finally say once I'm clamed down.

"Now how in hell does that work?" he shifts and faces towards me. He has one eye brow raised. Damn it! How does he do that?

"I dunno." I mutter, and then take a drink. I hate when he's right. Teme.

My spiky haired friend laughs and shifts back normally on the couch.

"So are you gonna make you first tape or what?"

"Yup. Just waitin' for you to leave."

"Nice hint." Sasuke gets up and walks towards his room. He turns around before entering.

"Naruto, please don't break anything."

"Don't worry." Sasuke the shuts his bedroom door.

I press record on the camera and begin.

"Yo, Sasuke, I'm done." I call to him. I watch as a few moments later I see him walking out of his room.

"You miss me?" he says while fixing his hair. It looks like he was lying down. Maybe he took a nap, he's always tired these days.

"Nah. I enjoyed feeling the wind in my hair." I say as I flip my short blonde hair back with my hand.

Sasuke does that eye brow raisy thingy.

"Is that so?" he seemed somewhat amused by this, while I, am dead up serious.

"Yurp!"

Sasuke laughs and says,

"okay, whatever floats your boat Naruto." Sasuke flops down on the floor and starts to do homework, yehk. I doodle and piddle around until I hear my stomach start to complain, and I'm not talking about ol' fuzzy either.

"Dude I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"It's not my fault being a ninja is hard work. I mean, catching that old lady's poor abused cat can really wear you down." Seriously, that satanic cat _never dies!_

"Mmmhhhhmmm. What do you want?" the raven haired teme stands up and heads for the cupboard.

"Ramen."

"Sure didn't see that one coming." He rolls his eyes sarcastically at me.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Just waiting for you to surprise me." Sasuke takes a cup and ramen and heats it up.

"Well I'll never give up ramen."

Sasuke finishes mine and his ramen.

"Here." He hands it to me and we both sit on the floor to eat.

When I'm almost finished I drop some on my pants and shirt. Well there goes my favorite orange shirt.

"Ooopp's."

"Baka." He shakes his head at me.

"Sasuke, can I borrow some clothes?"

Sasuke gets up and goes to his room. A few minutes later he comes out with some black jeans and a black work out shirt.

"Here." He throws them at me, and they land on my face.

"Thanks."

I go to the bathroom and change pants. I look at the shirt. Would this fit me? Sasuke and I are around the same height and build, but my shoulders are wider than his. And he had a lot of his clothes custom made.

I walk out of the bathroom still shirtless.

"Sasuke, I don't think this will fit."

He turns to me. I don't know why but I suddenly become self-conscious. My face heats up as he looks at me. Get a hold of yourself. It's just Sasuke. It's teme, nothing more nothing less.

It's probably the way he's staring at me. Why's he looking at me so closely?

"Sasuke, you listening? This shirt won't fit."

He blinks a couple of times and blushes.

Wait. Did Sasuke just blush? THE SASUKE? The emotionless Uchiha? Something's up here.

"Oh yeah. I'll go get you a different one." He turns back into his bedroom and then brings me a dark grey T-shirt.

" Here, this one should fit."

"Gee Sasuke; are all your clothes dark? And you wonder why people call you emo."

"I'm not emo!"

"I know, I know. I'm just saying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did. I'd love to have my own personal ninja. Hehe)**

**SASUKE**

"Okay class, Tsunadae-sama has decided to allow you all to go on missions again. But they are only going to be local and D ranked until your education is finished." Iruka announces to the class.

The class hooped and hollered. I bet the only reason she's allowing this is because of Naruto constantly pestering her. I look over a Naruto and see him smiling.

"Aren't we a bit smug."

"Hey, it just shows I have skill." He says with a fox like grin, as he leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"No, it proves you're annoying." His smile drops to a pout. Why does he always have to look so attractive in the most inappropriate way, and at the wrong time? I advert my eyes before I do something I'll regret.

_When did this happen to me?_

I used to be normal. Well normal enough for a boy who was crazed with hatred and the desire of revenge. I trained, hung out with friends, and looked at girls from the corner of my eye. Or at least I did before Naruto tried to save me when I left. That's when I realized the feeling that had been growing in me. I look back now and realized I was a thick headed as he is. Oh well.

"Pass up your first tapes please." Iruka says. Naruto takes out his and holds his empty hand.

"Sasuke, hand me your tape." Yeah, like hand him a breakable video tape.

"Uh, no." I take my tape and put it on the desk as far away from him as possible.

"Come on!" Dobe starts to whine at me.

"No way. Knowing you, it'll get broken within 5 seconds."

"No it won't!" God, he's pouting again. I mask my face with a look of annoyance.

"Yes it will. I really don't want to have to remake it." Naruto's shoulders slump, and his eyes are hidden behind his bangs. I give up. I sigh and hand him the tape.

"Here." His head shoots up and he's smiling again.

"Thanks man! Hey, why do you have a red stamp on your first tape?" _Maybe because it has a confession of my love for you in it._

"Because I don't want people getting in my business." I answer simply.

"Whatever. You probably gave a love confession." I can tell that he's joking, but I don't understand how he catches this stuff.

"No. I don't have a love confession for a girl in my video." I didn't lie.

"Ooooo! You don't have a confession for a _girl_. Are you gay? OmG, Sasuke Uchiha is gay!" he had a smile on his face, and he wasn't talking loudly, which meant he was joking. But I still almost choked. Damn, why does it always have to be times like these he decides to get smart?

"No!"

"Is it Kiba, or maybe Neji? You get along well with Neji." He's literally bouncing in his seat. Why does this seem to excite him?

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Oh! I bet it's Bushy Brow! I see you looking at him in his green suit!" _No, but I would like to see you in that green suit. _

"No! Naruto, I AM NOT GAY." _For anyone else but you. _

"Okay, okay. I'm just joking." Naruto then takes our tapes up to Iruka.

Lord it's going to be a **long** day.

…

**Poor Sasu! Naruto's joking isn't so far off this time is it! I wander how long it'll take you to confess… or for him to find out. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! … How sad. **

**NARUTO**

We're supposed to make a video per week. Last week's videos are in Iruka-sensei's storage what's-it thing. Our next video is due tomorrow at the beginning of class. I think I really should start to make mine. It's 11:300 pm, and Sasuke has the camera. Hehe. I'm so going to fail.

I grab a piece of paper and write down a note,

_Teme,_

_Need camera. Have to do video dairy. Please. _

_Love,_

_Future Hokage :3_

That should do it. I summon a fox, (cause I'm beastly awesome) and told it to take it to Sasuke's flat. Life has become so much easier ever since he moved out of the Uchiha compound; on my recommendation of course.

& SUPER AMAZING LINE BREAK &

**SASUKE**

I bolt awake as I'm viciously pounced on by a little blue fox holding a note. Great. Sometimes I really wish Naruto never signed a fox summoning contract. I take to crinkled note from the fox and watched it disappear before reading it.

I'm half tempted to let him fail. But decide against it being he's my partner. And he'll pout at me tomorrow if I don't send him the camera. I get the camera and put it in a small box and took a piece of paper and wrote,

_Dobe,_

_You break it, you die.-_- _

_Sasuke _

I summon a raven and have it take the box and note to his flat below. He has become more annoying ever since I moved out of the Uchiha compound.

_But I know I wouldn't have it any other way. _


End file.
